rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Faceless
Description Faceless (sometimes referred to as a Night Lord) is a chaotic dagger ultra-class and is very squishy. This class has a lot of utility that the user can play with. Upon a player becoming a faceless, their face decal is removed, and their name will be discarded and replaced with "Faceless One". Requirements * Max Assassin * 60 grips * Must have an emerald with you because to get a new skill, You need to pay silver AND an Emerald to buy the skills. The Trainer DOES NOT take the emerald. * 350 silver per skill (1750 silver to max) * Trainer is located above Yeti Cave, as a Church Knight. Abilities Active * 'Shadow Fan - ' User throws multiple daggers in a 180 angle. The last person it hits will teleport the thrower behind the user and whoever gets hit by it will also be poisoned. Shadow Fan can be used like the triple dagger throw strategy, and can shred health at point blank throw. * 'Ethereal Strike - ' User stabs their opponent and knocks them back or can break mana shields/blocks, does not break curse shield, does about 20% - 30% of any classes health, regardless of armor. This is one of the only moves that does percent damage. Passive * 'Shadow Step - '''If you dash while mana is charged, you teleport a short distance. (Same thing as Dragon Sage's skill). You cannot use shadow step if you have a leg injury. You can teleport through some walls including Tundra Gate and orderly barriers using this move * '''Chain Lethality - '''Lethality when used on someone will jump to other players within a semi-short range and hit them again, with each person hit it increases the range of lethality and does more damage as well as being able to move while using it. If a person caught in Chain Lethality dies, it will restart the whole chain, dealing even more damage. It is unknown whether this will keep repeating over and over if people kept dying in a Chain Lethality or not. (Has since been nerfed so it doesn't kill with as many people. 5-20% HP If in Max Chain and can do backstab damage.) * '''Improved Bane -' Bane lasts 20s now (instead of 10s) and has a lower cooldown, and has a higher chance to teleport as well as has a larger range of teleportation. Strength * Can deal insane damage in combos. * Has an attack that deals % damage. * Chain Lethality is still really good, even after all the nerfs. * Poison can briefly seal mana, preventing escape. * Arguably the best mobility in the game * Very good at starting fights and chasing after crippled targets. * Can fight mutiple people at once. Weakness * Very squishy, only 169 health with sigil helmet and faceless armor. * If you're jumped, you're basically dead. * Bane, shadow fan, triple dagger throw and dagger throw can be blocked. * Your attacks can easily hit your allies and friends alike. Notes * Common misconception: 'Faceless One' is NOT a 'skill'. It is simply a characteristic of someone who has a faceless skill (same as how Church Knights get all their gear on their first purchase). * faceless is a very reckless class. Shadow Fan can hit and poison allies and chain lethality can get your friends killed. Along with that chain lethality has a large radius, larger than you expect. Shadow step can get you stuck in certain environments. * Shadow fan and triple dagger throw can be blocked. * In a team, the class is good for opening fights and chasing people trying to run or hide. * You can get a name as a faceless by drinking a switch witch or becoming a Cameo. * LORE: A branch of Whisperers knocked off to a chaotic branch, That's why the "Mother" trainer of ultra spies is faceless. * Since it's so squishy it's recommended to get Elder Vampire or Cameo. * Shadow (the faceless trainer) will say "Who are you?" if you speak to him after getting max faceless, indicating that you have fully discarded your identity. * The Night Lord's armor costs 350 silver to get. * faceless now appear on the leaderboard. (Sometimes not) * While Night Lord is a singular noun, it's actually an umbrella term used to describe all Faceless Ones. Category:Classes